Oh, Hell
by pinkeeu
Summary: Ini bukan hanya tentang aku/Tapi kita/KYUMIN/BoysLove/Mpreg/Fantasy/Aneh/DLDR


Ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku

.

.

.

.

Tapi kita

Oh, Hell

Lee Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin 27 tahun, Seorang Mutan—ehm, bukan seorang. Bekerja sebagai Agen FBI di Kota Seoul, Korea Selatan

Mutan? Yeah kalian bisa mengartikannya seperti setengah manusia setengah monster mungkin?

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun idiot! Bangun!" Lengkinganku terdengar

"Aku tahu, aku tidak tuli, aku bangun"

Dia—Cho Kyuhyun 25 tahun, Sama sepertiku—Mutan

"Sayang, memang kita ada misi hari ini? Kau terlalu rajin, jangan dengarkan apa kata manusia ikan itu"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan misi, lebih baik kau keluar sebentar dari sini, kau lihat apartemen ini? Kotor sekali"

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup denganku? Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan yang dulu"

"Dulu? Waktu aku meninggalkan apartemen untuk menjalankan beberapa misi beberapa hari? Oh, aku bersyukur kau tidak menghancurkan apartemen ini. Aku bisa gila, aku tidak menyuruhmu membereskan semuanya, Cho. Cukup dengan menaruh barang-barangmu atau barang-barangku yang kau pakai di tempat semula—itu saja. Lihat, tutup odol dan sikat gigi kau taruh dimana-mana. Dan sepatu? Yeah, sepatu hanya menaruhnya di tempat yang disediakan kenapa sulit sekali, hah?"

Aku mara-marah tidak jelas.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf. Tapi, odol dan sikat gigi masih di kamar mandi kan? Aku tidak mengeluarkannya dan tidak menaruhnya dimana-mana, Min"

Hening

"Keluar, atau ku panggang kau sekarang"

"Oke oke! I got it"

Aku dan Cho Kyuhyun. Sepasang kekasih bisa dibilang, tinggal bersama sudah lebih dari 15 tahun. Aku mutan, dia mutan—tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Tapi dia menyebalkan—sangat, dan merepotkan.

Aku seperti mengasuh anak umur 10 tahun, kau tahu?

"Minnie-yah, apa sudah selesai? Donghae memanggil kita untuk ke kantor, sayang?" Teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartemen

"Masuklah" aku membuka pintu

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" dia memelukku dari belakang

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar itu beberapa kali, Kyu"

"Kau tahu aku" dia menyeringai

Aku dan Kyuhyun bersiap-siap dengan memakai pakaian resmi kami—kemeja putih jas hitam.

"Dimana kau menaruh kunci mobil, Min?"

Belum aku menjawab, dia menyahut duluan

"Aku menemukannya, aku menemukannya"

Kami melesat menuju kantor kami—FBI, ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap paginya. Bertengkar di pagi hari, dia meminta maaf—merayuku tepatnya, aku memaafkannya, lalu dia bilang ada misi, aku menurutinya, dan berakhir disini. Kantor.

"Singkirkan wajahmu dari wajahku, Cho. Tanganmu juga, please. Kau tahu kita dimana"

Kami berjalan menyusuri kantor, lantai 25.

"Hei, Lee Donghae kami disini" Kyuhyun berteriak setelah menyingkirkan wajahnya dari wajahku—tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang tetap memelukku.

"Hei, pagi-pagi bermesraan di kantor itu tidak baik, kau tahu. Ayo ikut aku" Donghae menggerutu

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini misi kita, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat pelelangan semalam..."

"Pelelangan?" Kyuhyun menyahut

"Di pinggiran kota Gangnam, Kyu"

"Oh, Oke. Lanjutkan"

Kami bertiga berdiskusi di suatu ruangan yang hanya Donghae yang tahu ini ruangan apa. Kyuhyun duduk disebelahku dengan posisi yang sama, malah dia semakin berani dengan mengelus dan mencium rambutku.

"Jadi begini, di tempat pelelangan itu, tidak ada mayat. Tidak ada satupun, tapi banyak darah. Dipastikan semua yang ada di tempat itu mati"

"Itu buruk" Kataku

"Lalu? Kita diperintahkan untuk menangkap makhluknya?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ya tepat" Donghae menyahut

"Makhluknya, seperti apa?" tanyaku

Aku agak merinding, itu menakutkan mengingat ada sekitar ratusan orang yang berada di tempat pelelangan seperti itu.

"Tenang, Min. Jangan tegang sayang" Aku mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun

"Makhluk ini, namanya—ehm Peri Gigi"

"Haha, lucu sekali Donghae-yah" Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gurauannya

"Oh, ayolah aku serius. Dia makhluk kecil tidak berperasaan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah makan makan dan makan, dia menghabisi gigi korban terlebih dahulu. Itu mengapa orang menyebutnya Peri gigi"

"Ukurannya?" Kyuhyun mulai tertarik

"Hanya sekitar 10 Cm, tapi dia tidak pernah sendiri. Mereka berkelompok, satu kelompok bisa mencapai seratus ribu ekor"

"Oh, pantas" aku menyandarkan diri ke sofa

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik sepertinya

"Malam ini, kalian tetaplah di kantor oke. Aku tinggal dulu"

Aku, Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah satu Tim. Agen FBI, kami bertiga Mutan— yang punya kemampuan masing-masing. Ada banyak Tim disini yang setiap harinya mempunyai misi tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Min" Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku

"Kau sudah tau soal Peri Gigi ini, ya? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku"

"Kau tidak tanya"

Menyebalkan—aku bergumam

Kami sampai, sekarang sekitar pukul 9.30 malam

"Kenapa harus malam-malam begini, sih?"

"Peri Gigi tidak muncul di siang hari, Sungmin-ah. Dia muncul sekitar pukul 9 malam" Donghae menjawab

"Bukankah yang ada di pikirannya hanya makan? Siang mereka tidak makan ya. Lucu sekali" Kyuhyun berkomentar

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ke lantai 2. Aku dan Sungmin dibawah. Aku butuh Sungmin untuk jadi perisai selama aku menyelidiki tempat ini, jangan berbuat apa-apa sebelum aku beri sinyal oke, satu lagi. Jangan berisik"

"I got it"

Hening sekali disini, lampunya hanya beberapa yang masih menyala.

"Disini sangat bau, aku ingin muntah" aku berkomentar

"Jangan macam-macam Sungmin" Kata Donghae

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Tak apa, aku oke Kyu. Ngomong-ngomong disini benar-benar tidak ada mayat ya? Sepertinya sepatuku kotor dengan darah, lengket sekali"

"Yap tepat, kita sedang menginjak darah korban-korban yang ada disini, kau tahu" Donghae bicara acuh

"Oke aku ke atas ya" Kyuhyun mengelus rambutku sebentar lalu berjalan melalui tangga ke lantai 2.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Donghae di lantai bawah. Aku berkeliling sedikit menjauh dari Donghae

untuk melihat tempat ini.

"Donghae-yah buka saja sarung tanganmu, sejak kapan kau pakai sarung tangan sih? Lebih cepat juga dengan tanganmu dibandingkan alat itu, bodoh" kataku

"Baik-baik, aku tahu" Donghae melepas sarung tangan bodoh itu, salah satu kelebihan Donghae—sebagai mutan yaitu dia bisa merasakan suatu kehidupan atau benda yang bergerak hanya dengan menyentuhkan tangannya di suatu tempat.

Donghae mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh dinding disini.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ya, banyak."

"Oh, kita benar-benar akan sial hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan berguna kalau makhluknya hanya sebesar 10 centi—dan banyak."

"Mundur, Min. Makhluk-makhluk itu akan keluar sebentar lagi" Donghae mendorongku di bagian perut dengan tangannya untuk mundur ke belakang, aku memegang bahunya. Oh makhluk itu bersembunyi di dinding seperti rayap.

Hening sebentar, makhluk itu belum keluar

"Ya, Lee Sungmin. Kau hamil?" Donghae bertanya agak kaget

"What? No, i'm not" Aku panik—Donghae tidak pernah salah

"Jangan bodoh, tanganku tidak pernah salah, aku merasakan ada kehidupan di perutmu. Kau hamil, Min-ah. Kyuhyun kah?"

BRAAK

Makhluk itu keluar!

"Bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu. Aku bakar kau kalau sampai mengatakan tentang ini pada Kyuhyun, got it Donghae?!" Aku agak sedikit berteriak

BRAKK

BRAKK

Makhluk itu mengoyak dinding dengan—entahlah sepertinya gigi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Aku panik—lagi

"Tetap tembak satu persatu makhluk ini!" Teriak Donghae

Oh, makhluk-makhluk ini berisik sekali. Mereka mencicit seperti burung, dan mereka sangat banyak—jutaan mungkin, ini berisik! Telingaku bisa tuli.

BRUK

BRAK

SRAAK

"Itu apa?!" aku berteriak

"Mana kutahu!" Donghae ikut berteriak

Aku melihat ada patung—besar sekali, menggelinding dari lantai atas.

Itu pasti Kyuhyun yang menggelindingkannya

"Min, Donghae! Minggir!" Kyuhyun berteriak

Patung itu menggelinding di seluruh lantai bawah ini, banyak Peri Gigi yang—sepertinya tertindih oleh patung dan langsung hancur berkeping-keping—mati.

Aku dan Donghae selepas Kyuhyun berteriak langsung minggir ke tempat yang aman dari gelindingan patung itu.

"Terus menembak Donghae bodoh!" Aku meracau

"Iya iya! Aku tahu! Kyu pakai pistolmu!"

DOR

DOR

Ini tidak membantu, mereka semakin banyak! Mereka mulai merambat menggerayangi tubuhku satu persatu—menggores kulitku dengan gigi tajamnya.

Darahku berceceran—aku mual. Ukh

"Min? Min? Tetap buka matamu sayang" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk wajahku dan menyingkirkan beberapa Peri Gigi itu dari tubuhku.

"Tenanglah Kyu, taku tidak apa-apa. Tetap fokus dengan pistolmu"

DOR

DOR

Oh, aku muak! Sudah! Selesaikan saja Lee Sungmin!

"Donghae-yah, Kyu! Menyingkir dari tempat ini! Aku akan membakar tempat ini seluruhnya! Cepat keluar"

"Min? Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"KELUAR! CEPAT"

Donghae menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dengan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat ini.

Oke sekarang tinggal aku.

Mati kau makhluk kecil bodoh!

ZRAAASH

Tubuhku terbakar—api keluar dari tubuhku, kelebihan mutanku. Ini.

Oke, fokus dengan apinya Sungmin. Buat apinya menyebar keseluruh ruangan ini dan ledakan.

Fokus

Fokus

BLAAAR

Api menyebar ke seluruh ruangan ini dan membuatnya terbakar habis—berikut Peri Gigi nya.

Aku rasa misi sudah selesai

"Sungmin-ah, pakai ini dan ambil satu untuk sampel Peri Gigi nya, yang sudah mati juga tidak apa-apa tapi lebih baik hidup!" Donghae berteriak dari luar ruangan, aku tangkap sarung tangannya.

Memangnya ini muat? Aku coba ambil satu Peri Gigi yang masih hidup dan memasukannya ke sarung tangan Donghae. Oke, ini muat.

"Aku dapat satu, masih hidup!" Aku balas berteriak

Aku berlari keluar dari gedung ini. Diluar sepi, memangnya sudah jam berapa sekarang? Atau tempat ini sudah dikosongkan?

"Kenapa sepi sekali diluar sini?"

"Aku meminta ke pusat untuk mengosongkan daerah ini dengan radius 10 meter" Kata Donghae

"Min? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka, sayang?" Kyuhyun menghambur mendekatiku dan langsung memelukku, memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. Yang ada hanya goresan, aku yakin itu. Oh kulitku yang cantik.

Sial, aku bicara apa.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kyu, tenanglah" aku tersenyum agak sedikit terpaksa di depannya. Jujur saja, goresan ini sangat membuat kulitku perih.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara apa-apa dan langsung menuntunku ke mobil.

"Donghae-yah ayo masuk. Kita pulang dan beri sampel itu ke atasanmu." Kata Kyuhyun dari luar mobil

"Oke, ayo pulang. Misi berhasil!" kata Donghae girang.

Aku tidak kuat untuk tetap membuka mataku di perjalanan pulang, jadi aku menyerah dan tertidur—pulas sampai aku tidak mendengar suara apapun.

Saat tidur aku yakin bermimpi banyak sekali, beberapa di antara mimpiku seperti terdapat anak-anak kecil yang entah kenapa tinggal di apartemenku—dan Kyuhyun, yang berlarian kesana kemari,

entahlah mimpi-mimpinya aneh sekali.

Aku mulai terbangun saat ada yang menepuk-nepuk lembut pipiku. Dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku

"Bangun sayang"

"Eungg?" aku menggumamkan sesuatu

Buka mata saja, seluruh badanku pegal tidur dengan posisi duduk di mobil seperti ini.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai? Mana Donghae?" aku mengucek mataku sebentar

"Donghae sudah duluan, ayo kita juga harus menghadap atasan dan memberi sedikit laporan" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membuka sabuk pengamanku. Mencium bibirku sebentar, lalu turun dari mobil.

"Ayo" katanya menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Peri Gigi? Makhluk ini berisik sekali" Komentar Pak Jungsu—atasan kami saat melihat Peri Gigi yang ada di dalam tabung. Bergerak-gerak terus, tidak bisa diam dan cicitan suaranya terdengar sampai luar tabung.

"Oke, kerja kalian bagus anak-anak. Aku akan meneliti sampel ini dulu. Kalian boleh pulang"

"Baik, Pak" Kami menjawab serentak lalu keluar ruangan bersama-sama.

"Min, aku mau ke toilet dulu, langsung ke mobil dan tunggu aku oke. Donghae kau pulang sendiri kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"Yep, aku bawa mobil"

"Tunggu ya," Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku sebentar dan langsung melesat ke toilet

"Sungmin-ah, ini. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi instingku tidak pernah salah sih. Kau coba saja biar lebih yakin, aku pulang ya! Bye" Kata donghae memberiku plastik berisi testpeck

Aku terdiam sebentar

OH

Hamil

Ya, aku hampir lupa apa yang dikatakan Donghae pada saat misi itu. Aku hamil katanya! Sial badanku jadi lemas lagi. Cepat-cepat aku simpan kantung plastik itu ke saku celanaku.

Biar bagaimanapun, sial! Aku ini laki-laki tulen! Sudut mananya yang aku miliki seperti perempuan! Kecuali memang saat bocah sialan itu—Kyuhyun menggerayangi tubuhku.

Kyuhyun

Yap, Kyuhyun! Aku ingin menjadikannya daging panggang malam ini juga! Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku hamil seperti ini. Argh sial sial

Wajahku panik—aku yakin. Bagaimana ini?

Oke tetap tenang Lee Sungmin. Bersikap seperti biasa, sesampainya dirumah aku akan mencoba alat yang Donghae berikan ini, siapa yang tau kan kalau-kalau saat itu tangan Donghae sedang bermasalah. Ya, tetap tenang Lee Sungmin.

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Sayang? Kenapa masih disini? Tidak ke mobil?"

Aku lupa! Terlalu berkutat dengan hal-hal aneh membuatku menjadi pikun saja—err

"Oh, a..aku menunggumu, ya aku menunggumu Kyuhyun-ah hehe" Kataku agak gugup

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memeluk pinggangku dan agak menyeretku berjalan—aku belum sepenuhnya sadar dari pikiranku sepertinya

"Kita pulang, dan obati beberapa goresan di kulitmu oke" Dia tersenyum lembut lagi.

Aku mengangguk dengan masih agak gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tertidur lagi di mobil saat perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Aku yakin saat itu, karena setelah terduduk di mobil aku langsung menutup mata dan telingaku tidak mendengar apapun. Yang kurasakan hanya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat. Aku sangat lelah.

Beberapa lama kemudian aku merasa ada yang mengecup bibirku—lama. Pasti Kyuhyun, baiklah lebih baik buka mata saja walaupun beberapa bagian tubuhku menolak, aku masih ingin tidur. Aku capek.

"Kau terbangun sayang. Maaf ya, aku berencana menggendongmu sampai ke kamar kok. Tidurlah lagi, oke" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku

"Aku masih bisa berjalan kok, Kyu" aku mencoba bangun dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah berhasil keluar aku langsung bersandar ke mobil—tidak bisa menopang tubuh sendiri. Sial, aku benar-benar lelah.

Tiba-tiba jalanan parkiran seolah lenyap dari bawahku. Kubuka mataku karena terkejut. Kyuhyun telah menggendongku dengan bridal style, begitu mudahnya seolah beratku hanya lima kilo, bukannya 55.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" aku menyusupkan wajahku ke dadanya yang hangat. Agak malu sih, takut ada yang melihat. Tapi peduli apa, aku benar-benar lelah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengecup pipiku terus menerus seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali menggendongku.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tubuhku bisa lelah sekali seperti ini? Biasanya tidak pernah—aku bersumpah. Fisikku kuat, walaupun sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan mutanku, aku tidak akan merasa sangat lelah seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Min? Kau kelihatannya lelah sekali, kurang tidur semalam, hm?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"Entah, tanya saja pada tubuhku" Aku menjawab acuh.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menggendongku sampai ke apartemen dan menurunkanku di tempat tidur kamar.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku mau mandi dulu," Kataku sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Kau yakin? Tidurlah, Min. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, sayang" Kyuhyun berujar lembut

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku mau mandi" aku melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan, Kyuhyun dengan sigap membantuku—menopang tubuhku sampai depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan macam-macam, aku bisa mandi sendiri. Pergi sana" kasar sekali aku, biarlah.

"Oke oke, hati-hati Min, panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu" Kyuhyun menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi dan menuju kamar.

Baik, Sungmin. Tetap tenang, sebenarnya kalau aku tidak ingat ada testpeck di kantung celanaku aku pasti lebih baik memilih tidur saja, sial biar bagaimanapun aku harus mencoba ini.

Akan kubuktikan kalau instingmu salah Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

Dari banyaknya testpeck yang Donghae berikan padaku—aku tidak menghitung ada berapa, semua hasil testpeck-nya POSITIF.

Rasanya aku ingin membakar kamar mandi ini sekarang juga! Apa –apaan ini...

"Min? Sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali, sayang?" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Tunggu saja" aku balas berteriak.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tertunduk lesu, ah tidak usah ganti baju! Aku akan tidur pakai bathrobe saja!

Aku menggerutu tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting sekali. Ini menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun menungguku di tepi tempat tidur sambil memainkan PSP nya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya

Tidur saja, lagipula aku benar-benar lelah. Masalah bayi ini? Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Peduli apa, biarkan saja mengalir.

Apa aku harus memberi tahu Kyuhyun? Kira-kira apa reaksi bocah itu ya,

'Kyu, aku hamil'

'...'

mungkin dia akan bereaksi seperti tertawa terjungkal-jungkal, terguling-guling atau apapun itu.

Aku yakin sekali dia akan bertanggung jawab, mana bisa bocah itu hidup tanpaku. Dia bisa gila. Aku tinggal sehari untuk misi saja dia jadi berantakan sekali, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan menerima anak ini.

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajahku

"Hei, kau seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras Minnie-yah. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mau menceritakannya padaku? Sepulang dari misi tadi kau agak aneh, Min. Atau jangan-jangan sekarang yang ada di hadapanku ini bukan Lee Sungmin?! Hah? Siapa kau?!" Suara Kyuhyun berubah dari lembut-cemas-panik-dan marah.

"Kyu! Jangan gila! Diam saja, aku capek. Aku mau tidur!" Aku menatap horror muka Kyuhyun.

Dan segera berbaring ke tempat tidur.

Hening sebentar

Aku merasakan Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di sebelahku, dan sekarang tengah memelukku erat sekali.

"Kyu, aku sesak. Kau tahu kekuatanmu kan" Aku berujar dengan susah payah

"Maaf—maafkan aku, aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, Min. Sudah merasa enakan? Aku belum mengobati goresan-goresan itu." Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mengusap-usap dada Kyuhyun dengan wajahku, mencari kenyamanan saat dipeluk olehnya.

Aku menguap, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau lelah. Tidurlah, Sayang." Ia mulai mendendangkan lagu nina bobo. Aku selalu menyukai suaranya—suka sekali.

"Heran, mengapa aku capek sekali, ya," sindirku pedas.

Belum beberapa menit setelah itu, aku langsung tertidur pulas—seperti tidak punya beban pikiran saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku terbangun dalam keadaan shock. Mimpiku begitu nyata...

begitu hidup, begitu menggugah panca indra...

aku terkesiap dengan suara keras,

kebingungan berada di kamar yang gelap. Baru sedetik yang lalu rasanya, aku berada

dalam cahaya matahari yang terang benderang.

"Min?" Kyuhyun berbisik, kedua lengannya memelukku erat-erat,

mengguncangku lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Tidak nyata. Yang sangat

mengherankan, air mata meleleh begitu saja dari mataku, mengalir deras di wajahku.

"Min!" seru Kyuhyun—suaranya sekarang lebih keras, nadanya cemas.

"Ada apa?" Ia menyeka air mata dari pipiku yang halus dengan jari-jarinya dengan

panik, tapi air mataku ini terus saja mengalir.

"Itu hanya mimpi." Aku tak mampu meredam sedu sedan yung memecah

suaraku. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti terasa mengganggu, tapi aku tak kuasa

mengendalikan perasaan sedih yang mencengkeramku. Aku begitu ingin mimpi itu

menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang, kau baik-baik saja. Aku di sini." Kyuhyun menggerakkan

tubuhku maju-mundur, agak terlalu cepat untuk bisa menenangkan.

"Kau mimpi buruk, ya? ini tidak nyata, itu tidak nyata."

"Bukan mimpi buruk." Aku menggeleng-geleng, menggosokkan punggung

tanganku ke mata. "Tapi mimpi yang bagus sekali." Lagi-lagi suaraku pecah.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun, terheran-heran.

"Karena aku terbangun" rengekku, memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat sekali dan tersedu

di sana.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jalan pikiranku, tapi suaranya tegang karena prihatin.

"Semua beres, Min. Tarik napas dalam-dalam."

"Mimpi tadi sangat nyata," tangisku. "Aku ingin mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan."

"Ceritakan," bujuk Kyuhyun. "Mungkin itu bisa "membantu."

"Kita sedang di tepi pantai..." Suaraku menghilang, aku mundur sedikit untuk

menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang cemas dengan mataku yang berlinang air mata,

tampak samar dalam gelap. Kupandangi dia lekat-lekat sementara kesedihan yang tidak

masuk akal itu mulai mereda.

"Dan?" desak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menyingkirkan air mata dari mataku,

hatiku sedih sekali. "Oh, Kyu..."

"Ceritakan padaku, Min," ia memohon, sorot matanya liar dipenuhi

kekhawatiran mendengar nada sedih dalam suaraku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku malah melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya lagi, dan

mencium bibirnya.

Ia langsung merespons, tapi responsnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi penolakan. Ia berusaha menolakku selembut mungkin, mencengkeram bahuku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauhinya.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah," ia bersikeras, menatapku dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia

khawatir aku sudah sinting.

Kedua lenganku terkulai, kalah, dan air mata yang aneh itu kembali mengalir,

menuruni wajahku, dan aku kembali menangis, Kyuhyun benar—aku pasti sudah sinting.

Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedih.

"Ma—ma—maafkan aku," gumamku,

Tapi Kyuhyun menarikku lagi ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapku erat-erat di

dadanya hangat.

Dan aku pun melanjutkan mimpiku yang terputus tadi. Aku diam tak bergerak

waktu terbangun pada pagi hari dan menjaga agar desah napasku tetap teratur. Aku tak

berani membuka mata.

Aku berbaring di dada Kyuhyun, tapi ia diam tak bergerak dan lengannya tidak

memelukku. Itu pertanda buruk. Aku tidak berani mengakui diriku sudah bangun dan

menghadapi kemarahannya—tak peduli kepada siapa amarah itu ditujukan hari ini.

Hati-hati, aku mengintip dari sela-sela mataku. Kyuhyun menengadah ke

langit-langit yang gelap, kedua lengannya ditumpukan di belakang kepala. Kutopang

tubuhku dengan siku agar bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Wajahnya datar tanpa

ekspresi,

"Seberapa besar masalahku?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

"Banyak," jawab Kyuhyun, tapi ia memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum jail padaku.

Aku mengembuskan napas lega "Aku benar-benar minta maaf" kataku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud— Well, aku tidak tahu persis tadi malam itu apa." Aku menggeleng untuk

mengenyah kan bayangan air mataku yang tidak rasional dan kesedihan yang begitu

mengimpit.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan mimpimu pada ku."

"Kurasa memang tidak—aku agak lupa soal mimpi yang semalam itu." Aku berujar agak ragu-ragu

"Oh," ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Matanya melebar, kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata.

"Mimpi yang bagus sekali," gumamku. Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, jadi beberapa

detik kemudian aku bertanya, "Apakah aku dimaafkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya,"

Ah, terserah dia saja. Aku sudah meminta maaf bukan.

Aku terduduk tegak, berniat memeriksa keadaan wajahku—mungkin sembab. Tapi waktu aku bergerak, gelombang vertigo yang aneh menghantamku. Aku limbung dan terhempas kembali ke bantal.

"Ah, kepalaku. Aku tiba-tiba pusing."

Lengan Kyuhyun sudah merangkulku ketika itu. "Kau tidur lama sekali. Dua belas

jam, tidak aneh kalau kau merasa pusing, Min"

"Dua belas?" Aneh sekali.

"Hah?" aku kaget "lalu? Bagaimana kantor? Ini jam berapa? Kau tidak ke kantor?" aku berseru agak panik

"Tenanglah, hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, hanya saja aku harus ke perusahaanku untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan pukul 2 siang ini. Kau mau ikut? Ada Donghae juga disana kok" Kyuhyun berujar sambil tersenyum menghadapku, dia mengelus-elus pipiku dan mengecup bibirku lama.

Aku mengikuti saja, nyawaku belum terkumpul semua sepertinya. Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu, masih mengantuk dan lelah. Bahkan aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun ikut ke perusahaannya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, Min. Kau tidur di pelukanku tidak bergerak sama sekali—sangat nyenyak. Kalau saja kau

tidak mendengkur, aku pasti khawatir kalau-kalau kau koma"

Aku tak menggubris ejekannya tentang masalah dengkuran itu; aku tidak pernah

mendengkur kok. "Memangnya aku tidak berguling-guling dalam tidurku? Aneh." Ujarku

"Mimpi-mimpiku sangat jelas. Aku jadi capek sekali." Aku menguap. "Aku tidak

percaya aku tidak mengigau tadi malam."

"Berencana menceritakan tentang mimpimu semalam, hm?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan memelasnya—seperti meminta sesuatu

"Aku lupa, Kyu. Aku tidak ingat aku bermimpi soal apa" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Oke, ceritakan kalau kau ingat" Aku mengangguk

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut? Atau di rumah, hm?" Kata Kyuhyun bertanya lagi

"Aku ikut, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan mutan ikan itu"

"Soal apa?"

Mati

"Urusanku dengan Donghae, kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku lapar~ Kyu, aku lapar~"Aku memberi tatapan andalanku di hadapannya.

"Baik, ayo kita makan~ biarkan aku yang memasak hari ini oke" Kyuhyun menarikku pelan menuju ke ruang makan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kompor stainless steel, meluncurkan sepotong omelet ke piring biru muda di atas konter. Aroma lezat makanan membuatku kelabakan.

Rasanya aku sanggup memakan habis piring dan wajannya sekalian saking laparnya; perutku

keroncongan.

"Ini," kata Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dengan senyum tersungging di wajah dan meletakkan piring di meja kecil beralas keramik.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai menganyang telur omelet yang masih panas itu. Panasnya membakar tenggorokanku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kyuhyun duduk di seberangku.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Ming. Nanti kau bisa tersedak, kau kelihatan lapar sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pelan rambutku

"Aku kan tidur selama 12 jam, omong-omong, ini enak sekali. Mengesankan untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah masak. Padahal aku masih sanggup untuk memasak sesuatu lho tadi."

"Kau pasti masih merasa pusing. Food Network, zaman sekarang sudah canggih, Min" jawab Kyuhyun, memamerkan senyum miring favoritku.

"Tahukah kau berapa banyak telur yang kauhabiskan selama minggu lalu?" Kyuhyun

menarik kantong sampah dari bawah bak cuci piring—kantong itu dipenuhi karton-karton

biru kosong.

"Aneh" komentarku setelah menelan omelet yang masih panas. Seseorang dalam perutku

ini mengacaukan selera makanku juga mimpiku—batinku.

Tapi aku senang melihatnya, senang karena Kyuhyun sudah bersikap normal lagi—tidak marah soal mimpi semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya gatau ini jadinya apa /? Pokoknya saya banyak ngambil scene dari film Hell Boy, dan novel Breaking Dawn. Jadilah seperti diatas. Maklumin typo nya yah. RnR?


End file.
